


The Archangel, The Spell, and Sam

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spells & Enchantments, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Sam was in love with him for ages. Gabriel just took a hit for Sam. What shall they do?This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This fills the square Hunger Spell





	The Archangel, The Spell, and Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of season 13. Gabriel lives! Ignores Season 14. Dean defeated Luci on his own and Michael as well.

“Sam! Look out!” Gabriel flung himself in the way of the spell being hurled at the tall hunter. It smacked Gabriel in the chest full force. He could feel himself blacking out. 

So this is what it feels like. He thought. 

“Gabriel! Stay with me! Dean!” Sam’s voice called, getting fainter and fainter with every breath Gabriel took. “No!, No, no, no, no, no. Gabriel open your eyes. Open your goddamn eyes right now!” Sam ordered. 

“Don’t curse.” Gabriel was getting sleepy. Gabriel’s eyes slipped closed. 

Sam cursed loud and angry. Dean was having trouble with the witch. Sam stood up and glared hatred at the witch. 

“What did you do to him?” Sam growled. 

“Just a little hunger spell. Meant for you. You would have eaten yourself into a coma. Wonder how it will work on a former archangel.” The witch studied her nails. 

Sam picked up his gun and fired four quick shots of the witch killing bullets into the woman. He emptied his gun to be sure she was dead. Sam dropped down next to Gabriel and gathered him into his arms. 

“Dean! We need to get back to the bunker. Maybe Cas will think of something or maybe Mom or Bobby.” Sam stood up, carrying the slight weight of the human archangel. 

Sam remembered when Dean had joked that since Gabriel was low on grace he was an honorary human. Sam had finished with a sincere he’s a human archangel. And that was the end of it. Gabriel was an adopted Winchester, an honorary human and a human archangel. 

Gabriel had been so touched when Dean had made him a button with those things on it. It sat proudly on Gabriel’s shelf, attached to the bear plushie Sam had gotten him. Gabriel had hidden himself in his room for three hours before Sam managed to coax him out with the promise of Dean’s hot chocolate. 

Sam rode in the backseat of the impala with Gabriel. His legs hurt when they got home but it was worth it. Sam carried Gabriel to Sam’s own room and laid him on the bed. 

“Cas!” Sam yelled. “Help us! It’s Gabriel!” 

Everyone gathered in the doorway to Sam’s room. Gabriel had helped so many of them. He had houses stashed all over the world, so the families that wanted a quiet life and didn’t want to hunt, he gave them each a house. The hunters he gave knowledge away when they needed it, no matter what he was doing. Bobby, he had given him the guts to ask Mary out. Mary, because he helped her boys. Gabriel was an adopted Winchester and everyone loved him. 

“What happened?” Cas demanded. 

“He took a witch’s spell meant for me.” Sam was near tears. “I questioned her and she said it was a hunger spell meant to make me eat myself into a coma. He shoved me out of the way.” 

Cas studied his brother. “What little grace he has is fighting it. He won’t wake up until it is all gone. I would give it three days. Two if you stay with him Sam.” 

Sam nodded and kicked off his shoes. He climbed in the bed beside Gabriel. 

Cas turned and faced everyone in the hall. “He need his rest. I would advise that you all continue your jobs. Gabriel will survive this.” 

The crowd dispersed. Someone mentioned a glad you are better party when he woke up and everyone set out to make it happen. 

Sam stayed vigilant in his room. Sam had loved Gabriel for ages and he almost lost him. Sam decided to tell him the second he woke up. 

“I don’t know if you can hear me in there but I love you. Get better soon.” Sam brushed some hair back from Gabriel’s face. 

One day passed and it became a habit. Sam would talk to him and always end it with I love you, get better soon. 

Day two passed and it seemed like Gabriel was about to wake up. Sam kept saying he loved him and fell even deeper into the custom. 

The morning of the third day came and Gabriel sleepily opened his eyes. “Hey Samshine? What’s for breakfast?” 

Sam jumped. “Cas! He’s awake!” 

“Whoa, where’s the fire? I just woke up. You gotta summon the little bro right away?” Gabriel tried to sit up but fell back. “What?”

“You were out for three days. You took the spell meant for me, remember?” Sam leaned down and without thinking placed a kiss on Gabriel’s temple. “You stupid idiot. I love you.” 

Sam froze. Gabriel froze. 

“Sam?” Gabriel began slowly. 

“Gabriel.” Cas entered the room just then. “Glad to see you up.” Cas studied him. He smiled. “He is all better. I shall let the others know.” 

Cas left the room as quickly as he had entered. Neither Sam or Gabriel had said a word. 

“Did you mean it?” Gabriel looked up at Sam. “I mean, I’m not all powerful. I don’t have my grace. I’m not-” 

Sam kissed him gently. “I love you. I meant every word. Now, come on. They have a party planned for you.” 

“A what?” Gabriel spluttered. 

“A party. You were knocked out and everyone wanted you to be better. Some of the families from Colorado and Wyoming have come to see you and to help with the party.” Sam stood up, he took a shell shocked Gabriel’s hand. “You are loved here. You have a family and a home here. Don’t hold yourself back. Pull pranks if you must. Be yourself because, Gabriel, you finally are home.” 

Gabriel snorted. “It took a witch’s spell to see that? Figures.” Gabriel took Sam’s hand and they walked side by side to the party. Like they always would.


End file.
